


умрем, как несчастные влюбленные во время схватки

by Vinsachi



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: (barely), Canon Universe, Character Death, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necrophilia, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Он не скучный. Он не скучный, и он так его любит.  Что же он этого не замечает?





	умрем, как несчастные влюбленные во время схватки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [die like star-crossed lovers when we fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861062) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> Примечания автора: Название взято из песни My Chemical Romance ‘Our Lady of Sorrows’ – мне нужно было что-то тревожное и достаточно депрессивное
> 
> Еще не знаю на 100% насчет предупреждений. С горя Том целуется с трупом, и все. Пожалуйста, не читайте, если Вас удручает вид человека, тянущегося к другому, умершему минут этак 20 назад.
> 
> Плюс, не читайте, если Вас смущает соответствующий характеру апологизм. Том в точности так же оторван от реальности, как Дикки – далек от признания очевидного, даже если убийство не дает ответов на все вопросы.

Дрянной вид у Дикки.

Дрянной вид у лодки. Он думает: а что, если из-за Диккиной крови посудина пойдет ко дну. Надеется, что этого не произойдет.

Дрянной вид у Дикки.

У него самого ничем не лучше. Его все еще трясет с тех пор, как Дикки сказал, что хочет побыть отдельно. Назвал его скучным. Сказал, что не любит.

Да он _любит_ его, Том знает. Тем вечером они напились и играли в шахматы; Дикки повернул кран и стоял совсем рядом с ним, пока набиралась ванна, потом стал раздеваться – все еще стоя достаточно близко, чтобы Том чувствовал жар тела даже сквозь одежду. И все говорил – не умолк даже тогда, когда наклонился, чтобы стянуть трусы – в тот момент их с Томом лица разделял какой-то нечастный дюйм. Вот тогда Том и мог поцеловать Дикки – но не сделал этого. А должен был, перед тем как дать Дикки время переосмыслить ситуацию.

Дрянной вид у Дикки.

Том опускается на колени рядом с его телом.

И вот он его целует. Губы его красны и лишены вкуса, и не отвечают под напором чужих губ, как следовало бы. Так и _случилось бы_ , не потеряй Дикки самообладание.

Ему больно. Он ласково проходится пальцами по Диккиным прядям – тем, которые не пропитала кровь, - и целует снова, с нажимом, глубоко.

Язык у Дикки обмяк, и, почувствовав это, Том резко отталкивается от Диккиного тела – к горлу подступает ком.

Это неправильно. Все это.

Он снова смотрит на Дикки, неподвижно лежащего на дне лодки. Вид у него кошмарный, кожа уже стала бледнеть, и, Боже правый, надо же закрыть ему глаза. Правый налился кровью из-за раны в голове. Том лежит так близко, что ему отчетливо видны и капли крови, застывшие на ресницах.

Дрянной вид у Дикки, но он сам виноват в этом. Они ведь могли все обсудить. И если бы Дикки не разъярился, не стал угрожать, не наговорил всех этих гадостей, Тому бы не пришлось... Не пришлось бы сделать то, что сделал.

А еще хуже то, что придется бросить Дикки здесь, в море. И никто больше увидит ослепительной улыбки Дикки Гринлифа, ничей восхищенный взгляд не пройдется больше по его точеному профилю. Никто не поглядит больше в эти невероятные глаза, чей невидящий туманный взор устремлен теперь в итальянское небо.

Странное чувство вины овладевает им при мысли: ведь он – последний, кто видел все это. Ему досталась последняя улыбка Дикки Гринлифа, его последний смех, его последний _день_.

А еще, наверное...

...Его последний поцелуй.


End file.
